Ben 10: Call of the Wild (4th series)
Ben is prepared to graduate from the Plumbers' Academy, but when he faces a dire threat known as Inorcat, Ben must save the world from Inorcat and a man named Mr. T Characters *Ben Tennyson (Cam Clarke) - main hero and the one who soon became Captain of Plumbers! He marry's Julie and both are happy in season 2. *Gwen Tennyson (Rene O'Connor) - The real Gwen after being released from Kevin's dreamworld, and she is now a full fledged member of the plumbers, and she still cares for Kevin! note: her casual look is mixed with Future Gwen, and Diana (JLU)!, She and Kevin do get married and she is pregnant for Devlin Levin, and revealing she is the actual mother of Devlin! *Kevin Levin (Scott Weinger) - The man responsible for Innorcat's release, and is still, a Dragon after the Robot Gwen/ Possed Gwen's destruction! As a promise to never Alternate Gwen ever again he marries Gwen and both are expecting a child to be born in season 2. *Axel (Bumper Robinson) - Ben's best friend and Kevin's replacement in season 2! *Elena Validus (Jessica DiCicco) - Daughter of Doctor Validus, she instead of using the Nanochips for evil (the way Possed Gwen used them), she now uses them for good! Plumbers *Grandpa Max (Paul Eiding) - Ben and Gwen's grandfather, and the head minster of Plumber academy! *Julie Yamamoto (Lauren Tom) - Ben's permenet Girlfriend, she now dress's like Yumi from Code Lyoko, and she now is the Plumbers informant! *Alan Albright (Ogie Banks) - the lieutenent of the Plumbers! *Cooper Daniels (Tom Kenny) - head of science! *Helen Wheels (Juliet Landau) - head officer of the group! *Manny Armstrong (Khary Payton) - the drill officer of the second geration of Plumbers! *Pierce (Adam Wylie) - the Head of Security! *Kai Green (Andrea Baker) - Alan's girlfriend and the one who is the Plumbers informant! Alies *Professor Paradox (David MaCullum) - time-walker and is now partners with Old George! *Azmuth (Robert David Hall) - haunted by Inorcat, who is often commented by Inorcat as his arrogant pupil!, and proclaims Ben Tennyson as his successor of the Omnitrix! *Old George (Peter Renaday) - reformed member of the Forever Knights and now is Paradox's partner! *Eunice (Tara Strong) - Ben's new girlfriend and true sister to Cooper!, breaks up with Ben after her future version was the one responsible of getting them together in the first place! *Uncle Yami and Aunt Yuki Yamamoto (Darell Hammond, Jennifer Hale) - Julies Aunt and Uncle from Japan, Yami is a bumbling and comic Uncle who is a janitor, while Yuki is the more athletic and more of a Japanese swimsuit model, both are the ones who know the secret codes of opening the Oak Scroll! *Ren, Loz, Tula, and Niddler (George Newbern, Hecter Elizondo, Jodi Benson, and Jeff Bennett) - friends from the Planet Mer. Provedence *Rex Salazar (Dayrl Sabara) - Provedence's top man, and Ben's contact for E.V.O, problems! *Bobo Haha (John DiMaggio) - Rex's assisstant! *Dr. Holiday (Grey DeLisle) - head scientist of Provedence, and a mother to be! *6 (Steven Blum) - the head of Providence after White Knight was killed by Caesar! *Noah (Fred Savage) - Rex's devoted friend and Partner! Pokesqaud *Ashemis Prime/ Ash Ketchum (Matthew Broderick) - leader of the Pokesqaud and Hero of Pokopulis, he was once Kevin Levin's experiment but Ben freed him and now he is the Alpha leader of Pokesqaud! *Star Prime/ Misty (Jodi Benson) - Ash's wife and second in command! Villains *First Half of Season 3: **Inorcat (Charlie Adler) - the main antagonist, and mentor of Azmuth! **Mr. T/ Mr. Testostian (Kevin Grievoux) -head of an organization known as Zephyr! **Van Kleiss (Troy Baker) - Rex's archnemesies, and is Kevin's secret partner! **Vilgax/ the real one (Steven Blum) - Ricoronis's father, and wants revenge on Ben from the past 10 years and for causing him to rot, on Ariel! **Albedo and Sunny (Yuri Lowenthal and Ashley Johnson) - a couple that both want revenge! **Scar (Clancy Brown) - a Scared Osmosian! **Ragnarok (Lindsay Schnebly) - presumed deceased for 2 years, actually survived, revealed to not be Kevin's father's killer! *Second Half of Season 3: **Hex (Kevin Grevioux) - the main antagonist of the second half! **Forever Queen La (Tara Platt) - the new head of the new Forever Knights! **Dr. Mo-Zen-Rath (Jenson Ackles)- a scientist who is the ruler of the Black Sand Desert! **Dr. Animo (Dwight Schultz) - scientist of the new Forever Knights! **Serena, Vulga, Grendella (Jennifer Hale, Tara Strong, Kari Wahlgren) - sirens that were making Kevin, Ben, and Vilgax into their personal slaves! **Man-Dragon (Travis J. Gould) - Main antagonist of Pokesqaud, and Kevin's older brother! **Vulkanus (John DiMaggio) - the one who released the Gear Grinders from the haunted factory! **Kevin Levin/ Val Khan (Scott Weinger) - Kevin is revealed to be the real Dragon, Old George battled years ago, and wants to have revenge, and he has obsorbed the right Dragon DNA, and now wants to battle his brother, Man-Dragon! **Future Enunice (Morena Beceren) - insane version of Enunice and she was the one who brought Ban and Enunice together in the first place, because she wanted to be married to the most powerful creature ever existed, in this case Ben! **Kill-Joy (Ogie Banks) - main villain in Gwendolyn, Dear Gwendolyn, a evil version of Swampfire! **Eighteight (Troy Baker) - third of Sixsix, and Sevenseven! **Dr. Animo (Dwight Schultz) - one of Ben's old enemy's and was responsible for Enunice's darkside, he was reduced to his original form from the original series! **Aggregor/Will Harangue (Keith Szarabajka) - Ben's decietful foe/ Osmosian, who escaped Alien X, and destroyed Serena and Breechus, now wants revenge for his humilliating defeat! **Fungus (James Hong) - the treachorus leader of the Order of the Root who orchastrated Julies Aunt and Uncle's kidnapping! **King Hiss (Steven Blum) - King of the Snake Men. **Ssserpent (Kevin Michael Richardson) - King Hiss's servent! **Bloth (Kevin Michael Richardson) - Evil Pirate of Mer and one of Ben's greatist Foes! ***Mantis (Troy Baker) ***Konk (Tim Curry) *Season 2 villains: **Ckyber (Cameron Rhodes) - A Lechorian hunter who wants to conquer Earth's resources! Aliens *Big Chill (Mark Hamill) *Diamondhead (Clancy Brown) *Humungousaur (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Brainstorm (Corey Burton) *Rath (Charlie Adler) *Leviathan (Mark Hamill) *Sonic Rex (Steven Blum) *Heatblast (Steven Blum) *Swampfire (Ogie Banks) *XLR8 (Carlos Alazraqui) *Rook (Jeff Bennett) *Feedback (Ben Disken) *Gravition (Jim Cummings) *Blox (Troy Baker) *Spidermonkey (Frank Welker) *Wildmutt (Frank Welker) *Waybig (Fred Tatasciore) *Fourarms (Richard McGonagle) *Shocksquatch (Ogie Banks) *Buzz-Shock (Tara Strong) *Greymatter (Richard Horvitz) *Eye-Guy (Troy Baker) *Ben Viktor (Michael Dorn) *Ben Mummy (Mark Hamill) *Ben Wolf (Troy Baker) *Jetray (Billy West) *Jury Rigg (Russi Taylor) *Canonbolt (Fred Tatasciore) *Terraspin (Rob Paulson) *Upchuck (Dave Wittenberg) *Water Hazard (David Sobolov) *Gloop (Frank Welker) *Echo-Echo (Wierd Al Yankvich) *Stinkfly (Ted Besili) *Ghostfreak (Steven Blum) *Wildvine (Jim Cummings) *NRG (Clancy Brown) *AmPhibean (Adam Wylie) *Ito (Frank Welker) *Lochness (Corey Burton) *Artiguana (Troy Baker) *Clockwork (Patrick Warburton) *Turbo-Vult (David Sobolov) *Chromastone (Billy Beach) *Armadrillo (Bill Faggerbake) *Snakemaster (Steven Blum) Season 1.Episode Guide Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Series